Twice the Hero
by KitCat97
Summary: Link found the three spiritual stones, he opened the gateway, he even found the Master Sword, but something happened to change his fate forever. Now, he is lost. His memories gone. What will happen now?
1. Prologue: Changing Fates

He had done it. All three spiritual stones and the Ocarina. He had gained access to the mythical realm. A sword placed at the entrance drew his eye. Deep blue hilt and gleaming silver blade, driven deep into the marble pedestal that creeping vines were beginning to take over.

He didn't think. He grabbed the hilt in a two handed grip and pulled, finding the strength to extract the stubborn blade. Mere seconds after he tugged the blade free, he crumpled into a heap of green clothing, his breathing even and quiet.

"Thank you, Hero," a voice said, chuckling darkly as he passed the limp body of the green-clad boy.

The dark figure paused, then turned to look at the boy who had pulled the sword. A decision was made that day. A decision that would change the fates of two worlds forever.

The evil man pulled a knife from his belt and crept up to the peacefully sleeping boy...

.(AN).

Hello Friends~! I hope you all enjoy this Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter crossover. I just think that there's not enough of these! Anyway, in case you couldn't guess, this takes place in Ocarina of Time.

Tell me what you thought and if I should continue~!

kthnxbai


	2. Chapter 1: Fallout of Fate

A/N: Don't own Legend of Zelda or HP. **Edited as of 24/11/14**

.(Story).

Link awoke on a hexagonal platform with the symbol of the Triforce in the center. He was quick to stand and look at his surroundings. A warm chuckle had him spinning around to face an older man. The man had a large, white moustache, and almost no hair on his head.

"Link, I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages," he said. "The sword you pulled from the pedestal is known as the Master Sword. Only one worthy of becoming the Hero of Time can pull it out of the pedestal. However you were too young to be the Hero, and so the Master Sword sealed your spirit here, in the Chamber of Sages, the last stronghold against Ganondorf." Rauru then looked very sad.

"Unfortunately, while your spirit was sealed, your body was not. Ganondorf found it, and I'm afraid it is far too late to do anything about it." Rauru said. Link gasped, and felt tears slip down his cheeks. He was dead, and for no reason other than Ganondorf's evil. It was too bad there were no walls in the Chamber of Sages, because Link sincerely felt like punching one.

"Isn't there any other way I could save Hyrule?" Link pleaded desperately with Rauru, thinking of the Kokiri, Saria, Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, and Darunia. Rauru nodded, restoring Link's hope, if only a little.

"There is, but be warned that it is very dangerous and I do not recommend this lightly." Rauru said, but Link ignored his warning and nodded eagerly. The Light Sage sighed before starting the arcane spell that would help the Hero of Time. Link got the impression of rainbow light and spinning before his vision went black.

.().

A ghostly figure hovered over the cottage in Godric's Hollow. He tugged on one pointed ear as he thought. Why were people ignoring the house that he could see perfectly? The multicoloured flashes of light in the windows should have been extremely attention grabbing.

The nameless spirit floated into the home, past the red painted door that hung, splintered, off its hinges. He glanced at the body of a black-haired man, lying with glazed eyes on the floor and continued through the house, up a set of stairs from which he heard a commotion.

At the top of the stairs, he saw two rooms, one silent and one full of a woman's cry for her child. The spirit drifted into the second room, a nursery, just as the acid-green death spell flew. The spell crashed into the redhead blocking the crib and she crumpled to the floor.

The spirit, in an act of bravery, moved to protect the child in the crib. He heard a shout of 'Avada Kedavra', saw a sickly green light shoot towards him, and felt a pulling sensation before everything went black.

.().

Our story truly begins with the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But quite frankly, most everyone knows that part of the story, so I'll skip ahead a bit.

This story begins with one Albus Dumbledore at Number 4 Privet Drive. He was holding the infant boy he would place on the doorstep of Number 4. Looking at the child, he saw the eyes open slightly.

Little Harry's eyes were a brilliant blue instead of the emerald they were supposed to be. In that moment, twinkling blue eyes locked with sapphires that were far older than they should be. That was the time Dumbledore knew that the wizarding world would never be the same.

He placed young Harry along with the letter explaining the blood wards to Petunia. He then returned the light to the street and apparating away, leaving Harry and his now emerald eyes behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Fates Display

.(AN).

I'm sorry if my knowledge of SS is off, I lost my copy and the one in my local library took a walk to someone's house and never came back. Skye out. Also, slight Abusive!Dursleys in this chap.

.(STORY).

The Dursley family who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive liked to think they were the most normal people around. This was terrible for their orphaned nephew, Harry Potter.

Harry at age ten, almost eleven, looked like a child of five. He was thin and short, with thick-framed glasses that looked like they had been broken and badly repaired. His clothes were washed out and far too big on his skinny frame. All in all, Harry was treated horribly by his relatives.

This leads to the next part of our story, which begins in the kitchen of Number 4, where Harry is cooking bacon for his 'family' and his cousin, Dudley, is failing to count the massive stack of birthday presents on the table.

"37... 38. Only 38 presents! That's two less than last year!" Dudley cried and Harry braced himself for the oncoming tantrum. Petunia Dursley, however was quick to intervene.

"Duddums, you missed one, under the big gift from your Aunt Marge." Petunia placated the petulant pig. Dudley looked and, sure enough, there was yet another gift under the massive box.

"That's still less than last year!" Dudley kept whining. His mother soon soothed him with the idea that he would get more gifts while they were out celebrating. Harry brought the pan of bacon to the table.

'Jeez, Dudley is more annoying than Mido...' Harry thought, and then wondered where the thought had come from. You see, one more thing you should know about Harry is that he often thinks of places and people he has never heard of, but always vaguely remembered.

Then the phone rang and broke Harry's train of thought. Petunia bustled to answer it, and when she did her face drained of colour.

"Vernon!" She called to her husband. "Mrs Figg broke her leg, she can't take the boy," she screeched. Vernon Dursley then imitated his wife's skin tone before turning a most unsightly shade of maroon.

"Is there anyone else who could take the boy? I won't leave him here alone and come back to find he's blown up the house." Vernon scowled at the thought that his precious house would be blown up if he left Harry alone. Harry thought it would be quite nice to be alone for the day.

"We could take him and leave him in the car," Petunia suggested, but Vernon shot that idea down extremely quick.

"That's a new car and I won't have him doing anything in it without supervision." Vernon bristled. Dudley stuck his lip out in a pout and gathered fake tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't want him to come, he'll ruin everything!" Dudley wailed at his mother. She bustled over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Duddikins, mummy won't let him ruin your birthday," Petunia soothed. The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door to find Dudleys friend, Piers. Dudley immediately ceased his false tears.

Outside the car, Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face.

"I will have none of your freakishness," he hissed. "If I see any funny buisiness you'll be locked in the cupboard for a month." Harry nodded meekly and Vernon let him in the car.

They soon arrived at the zoo and Vernon hissed a repeat of his original warning. Harry again nodded and then walked meekly behind the rest of the group, staring in awe at all the animals.

They came upon the reptile house and Dudley insisted that they go inside. The fat pig of a boy looked at the snakes lazily drowsiness in the light from their heat lamps and started a mini tantrum.

"Dad, make the snake move!" He shouted, gesturing wildly at a boa constrictor. His father tapped at the glass with one fat finger. The snake ignored him.

"This is booring," Dudley said after a moment, moving on to a new exhibit. Harry, however, stayed behind, feeling a sense of sympathy for the snake.

"I bet you get that a lot," he whispered to the snake. Then to Harry's shock, it rose on its coils and nodded.

"Can you understand me?" Harry hissed, and the boa nodded again with a wink. "Where are you from?" Harry asked, deciding to continue the odd, one sided conversation. The snake flicked its tail towards a sign on the wall next to it.

"Brazil," Harry read out loud. "Did you like it there?" The snake again gestured with its tail. 'Bred in captivity, huh,' he thought. 'Sounds a lot like me,' he sighed mentally. Then Harry was shoved to the ground violently as Dudley raced towards the snake's habitat.

"Look at what the snake's doing!" Dudley shouted. Harry glared at the pig-like boy. Suddenly the glass disappeared from under Dudley's fingers and he tumbled into the cage with his friend while the snake escaped.

"Thankssss amigo," it hissed and slithered away. Over the screaming zoo goers, Harry heard the snake saying "Brazil, here I come!"

Meanwhile, Dudleys parents were freaking out at the sight of their 'precious little Duddikins' trapped in the snake habitat.

.().

After Dudley and Piers were extracted from the snake habitat, the group left the zoo. Piers went home, Dudley went with Petunia to get some ice cream and Harry was cornered by Vernon next to his cupboard.

"I. Said. No. Freakishness. BOY!" Vernon roared, punctuating his word with a meaty fist striking Harry. He scooped up the raven haired boy by his shirt collar and threw him into the cupboard so violently that Harry's nose broke, trickling blood onto the wall and his small cot. Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut, plunging a softly crying Harry into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Fates Letter

About a month after the disastrous zoo trip, life was back to normal for Harry Potter. He was again serving breakfast to his relatives when they heard mail pushed through the slot in the door.

"Dudley, get the mail," said Vernon.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Harry, get the mail," he switched targets.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry said, attempting to make his cousin do some work for once.

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick Dudley," came the reply. Harry dodged the cane and went to fetch the mail.

He scooped up the thick pile of letters from the base of the door and began looking through them when two parchment envelopes caught his eye. He tucked them both up under his shirt and took the remaining letters to his uncle.

Vernon, after receiving the mail, dismissed Harry, who then went to the cupboard under the stairs to read his letters.

He looked at the two envelopes. One was addressed to 'Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging' but it was the other envelope that startled him.

The second envelope was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, but it was addressed to someone named Link. Harry ignored the envelope addressed to Link, putting it up on a shelf in the cupboard and forgetting about it. Instead, he eagerly tore open the letters addressed to him.

"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry read under his breath. "We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl by September 1. Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal."

'Witchcraft? Wizardry? What kind of joke is this?' Harry thought, but in the back of his mind there was a niggling thought, a half remembered call of 'Din's Fire!' followed by consuming red flames*. Harry came to a decision. He had to go outside anyways, he may as well see if an owl delivered the letter.

Quickly, using half a pencil he found in the cupboard, he scribbled out a reply on the back of the acceptance letter (not the supply list, which he seperated from the letter so he wouldn't send it back by accident).

Harry went outside, telling his Aunt that he was going to garden, and saw a tawny Great Horned owl sitting on the fence. He approached the owl carefully, holding his reply out in front of him. The bird tilted its head and snatched the letter up, flying away. Harry nodded to himself and turned to the garden.

.(A/N).

*- I know that Link gets Din's Fire when he's an adult, but for the sake of plot, he knows it here.

Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to make some suspense. One more thing, check out the poll on my profile for what pet he gets.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

An owl swooped into the office of one Minerva McGonnagal, bearing a piece of parchment. She stroked the owls feathers, took the letter from its claws and slipped it an owl treat. As her owl flew away, she turned to the note.

The letter was scribbled on the back of an acceptance letter in messy handwriting.

'Dear Ms. McGonnagal,' it read. 'My name is Harry Potter and I am writing to ask further questions about my acceptance to Hogwarts. If you could make time to come see me and help explain this magic thing, that'd be really great!' McGonnagal gaped, Harry had not been told of his heritage! She knew she should have stopped Dumbledore from placing him with those awful Muggles.

Minerva apparated to Privet Drive, quickly shifting into her Animagus form of a tabby cat and stalking to Number 4.

When she arrived, she spotted a skinny, black-haired boy weeding the garden in the heat. She leapt atop the fence and from there dropped into the garden, catching the boys attention. He stood from his weeding and began scratching between McGonnagal's ears, setting her purring.

"When I asked for someone to explain magic I wasn't expecting a cat," Harry said, and McGonnagal pulled away from the delightful scratches to become human again. Harry gasped in shock at Minerva's transformation.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "My name is Minerva McGonnagal, I've come to explain magic. First things first, you should probably get permission to come with me." On the outside, Minerva was calm but inside she was seething. Harry was far too thin, wearing oversized clothes and his hands were scratched from the thornier weeds.

Harry scampered inside and she saw his silhouette on the window next to another shadow. A few moments passed and she saw Harry's shadow get slapped, in fact with her heightened senses from being an Animagus, she heard it too. Soon after, Harry emerged from the house, nursing a red cheek.

McGonnagals mothering instincts, long forgotten but still there, kicked into overdrive, telling her to take Harry far away from Privet Drive and take care of him. She shook those thoughts away, focusing instead on introducing Harry to the Wizarding World.

"Take hold of my arm," she said, wanting to get Harry away from those horrible Muggles, at least for a while. "Don't let go under any circumstances," she warned him, and soon she found herself with a death gripping child on her arm. She turned on her heel and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

.(3rd person: Harry).

After the odd sensation of being squeezed through a particularly small tube faded, Harry looked around the area. The place they had appeared was a dingy old pub. Harry looked at McGonnagal in confusion. She saw his look and opened her mouth to speak as they walked across the pub.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we'll pick up your supplies," she said, nodding at the bartender and continuing through a back door. They arrived in a small alleyway that ended in a brick wall.

"Pay attention," McGonnagal said, taking a slim, polished piece of wood out of her robe. She traced it along the bricks, muttering under her breath, and then tapped one brick thrice. The wall separated out into an archway, revealing the colourful alley full of magic. Harry gaped at the whirring, shining, brilliant shops and turned to McGonnagal.

"Welcome," she said. "To Diagon Alley. First things first, let's head to Gringotts, the bank, to get money for your supplies." Harry nodded and they set off down the Alley.

.(AN).

Hello readers~! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Twice the Hero! Anyways, if you'd like this story to continue, please vote in the poll on my profile, 'cuz I can't write the next chapter until you do!

kthnxbai

Skye out.


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

~~Previously on Twice the Hero~~

"Welcome," she said. "To Diagon Alley. First things first, let's head to Gringotts, the bank, to get money for your supplies."

~~And now~~

Harry tried to contain his awe as they approached the massive, marble bank. He stared at stately gold doors before a plaque next to them caught his eye. He began to read it aloud.

"'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.' What does that mean ma'am?" Harry turned to McGonnagal with an expectant expression.

"Mr. Potter, it means that Gringotts is proud of its security, as they should be. There's no safer place than Gringotts, except perhaps Hogwarts. You would be a fool to try and steal from the goblins that run it. Now, let's continue on, shall we?" Harry nodded eagerly, and the two of them moved into the bank.

McGonnagal addressed one of the goblins sitting at a tellers desk.

"Sir Shredfang, may your gold flow like a river," she said, and the goblin nodded politely in her direction.

"Madame Catsclaw," the goblin said, causing Harry to scrunch up his face in confusion. "May your enemies fall by your blade. I assume this is one of the new muggleborn students?" Shredfang asked, inclining his nose towards Harry. McGonnagal shook her head.

"This is Harry Potter." McGonnagal said simply, and Shredfang looked confused before sweeping an evaluating gaze over Harry's scrawny form.

"Do you have his key?" Shredfang asked, turning his gaze back to McGonnagal. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, but we could get a blood test to confirm his identity," she said, and Harry paled slightly. Shredfang nodded and called over his shoulder in what sounded like gibberish to Harry. Another goblin scampered over, carrying a vial, quill, and a piece of parchment. Shredfang dipped the quill into the vial and turned to Harry.

"Your hand, please," Shredfang said, holding out his own long-fingered hand. Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat and held out his hand. Shredfangs quill stabbed into his hand, drawing a few drops of blood. The quill was then put to the parchment. It danced across of its own accord, spelling out names in a neat, looping scrawl. It reached the end of the page and wrote four capital letters before coming to a stop and falling over.

Shredfang nodded, as if he had expected that result all along, but Harry had seen Shredfang blank and then look shocked. Harry stood on his tiptoes to see the parchment. The neat red ink that flowed across the parchment showed his name, his parents names, and the vaults that his family owned. The capitals at the bottom caught his attention. It spelled LINK in the same fluid cursive.

"It appears that this is, in fact, Harry Potter," Shredfang said. He then turned and barked an order at another goblin. The goblin stalked up to them and inclined his head.

"Sir Griphook," McGonnagal intoned, imitating the goblins movement. Griphook turned and beckoned them to follow. They were led through a series of hallways and ended up at a rickety-looking mine cart. They boarded the cart, and were off, soaring down through layers of other vaults. Soon they arrived at their destination.

Griphook slid a single claw down the keyhole, which glowed a soft gold, and a key popped out. The goblin handed it to Harry, with a quiet warning to keep it safe. Then the vault opened.

Piles upon piles of gold, silver and bronze coins greeted Harry, and he stared, jaw dropping in unrestrained awe. Griphook handed him a small bag that had been charmed to be weightless and expanding. McGonnagal spoke up as she watched Harry fill the bag with the coins.

"The gold ones," she began. "Are galleons. They are worth 17 sickles, which are the silver. Sickles, in turn are worth 29 knuts, which are the small bronze ones." Harry nodded quietly at her explanation and, once she deemed there was enough money to purchase everything, Griphook took them back to the surface.

.(Madame Malkins Robes).

After they left Gringotts, McGonnagal led Harry to a shop with mannequins staring out into the Alley watchfully from the window. Harry stared up at the sign, which read in elegant cursive, 'Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.'

Harry entered, the door making a pleasant chime as he did. He saw a blond boy standing on a stool, being fussed over by a woman who was pinning his robes.

"Be right there," the woman called in a gentle singsong, placing one last pin before standing and sweeping towards Harry. "Hogwarts as well dear?" She asked, but then spotted McGonnagal and nodding to herself.

Harry was placed onto a stool next to the other boy while the seamstress bustled off to fetch more fabric.

"Hogwarts too?" The blond said brusquely. Harry just nodded silently. The blond continued his one sided conversation with Harry until his robes were finished.

"See you at Hogwarts," the boy said, and then he was gone. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and then the seamstress told him he was finished as well.

Harry walked out of Madam Malkins feeling appropriately annoyed with the blonde boy. He was completely ignoring his surroundings in order to grumble silently until he felt a birds claws grab onto his shoulder. He flinched up and looked over to find an elegant bird with tri-coloured plumage. The birds feathers started out a fiery red on it's head, melting into a soft sky blue that faded into a bright leaf green. It also had gold marks underneath it's eyes.

It twittered, soothing his annoyance and stirring deeply buried memories of hours of learning to play a small, egg shaped instrument. The memory did not provide the name of the instrument, but instead showed him a green-haired girl patiently correcting his hands with a smile whenever he placed them wrong. He smiled at the tri-coloured bird, not noticing McGonnagal's stunned look as the bird snuggled up against him as they made their way to the final shop.

_Ollivanders _the sign proclaimed, _makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. _A soft chime rang out as Harry opened the door. The bird sang a few cheery notes from its earlier song and he stroked its feathers in response.

"Harry Potter," a voice called, making him leap, unsettling the bird on his shoulder and causing it to twitter angrily at the cause of his jump, which happened to be an ethereal man with wispy gray hair and moon-like eyes.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you here," the man continued. Harry found himself entranced by the owlish eyes of the wandmaker. "You have your mothers eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Harry blinked owlishly at the influx of information. He only processed that the wispy man had known his parents.

"Which is your wand arm," Ollivander inquired unexpectedly, making Harry jump slightly and he hesitantly held out his right arm. Ollivander set about measuring, then left to move amongst the shelves. Harry noticed that the tape measure continued to move, measuring everything from the length of his fingernails to the width between his nostrils.

"That's enough," Ollivander said to the tape measure as he returned with a slim box. The tape measure crumpled to the floor and Ollivander removed a slim, polished rod of wood from the velvet lining of the box. He held it out to Harry, who took it slowly, as if the wand might bite him.

"Ivy and unicorn tail hair, 12 inches, pliable," the wandmaker listed off as Harry stared at the intricate carvings on the wood. "Go on, give it a wave," Ollivander encouraged. Harry did, and almost immediately something exploded, startling both into a leap.

"Apparently not," Ollivander almost growled, snatching the slim wood from Harry's fingers. He replaced the wand in its box before pulling another off the shelf. "Here, oak and dragon heartstring, 11 and 1/2 inches, rather stiff."

Again, Harry took the proffered wand. Again he swished it through the air. Again, something exploded, although less violently than the first time. They continued this song and dance, going through everything from 'willow and ice phoenix feather, 13 and 1/2 inches, swishy' to 'rowan and phoenix feather, 14 and 1/2 inches, slightly springy,' until Ollivander paused, humming thoughtfully.

"I wonder," he mused, before scurrying to the back of the shop and returning with a slim, ornate box. He removed the polished wood from the beautiful box and held it out to Harry delicately. As Harry took it, the wandmaker launched into an explanation of its components.

"Holly and phoenix feather," he said, almost reverently. "11 inches, nice and supple." Harry took the slim rod of wood, as delicately and reverently as it had been held out to him. He felt something click with his very soul, but at the same time it wasn't quite right. Harry felt as if something was missing. It was like a hug from a distant relative, comforting yet alien.

As if sensing what he felt, the wand set off a few sparks. Ollivanders eyes lit up for a second, until he saw that the sparks were few in number, and a dull smokey gray that fizzled out within a few seconds.

"Curious. Very curious," Ollivander mumbled thoughtfully. He wandered to the back of the shop before Harry could ask what was curious. Soon, the wandmaker returned with yet another box. This box was less ornate than the last, but was wrapped with strange runes. It had an image of three connected triangles.

The bird on Harry's shoulder began chirping out another tune that reminded him vaguely of something and he smiled. He took the wand carefully out of the box. As soon as he did so, it felt like his soul was singing. Something clicked with his very soul and sparks in brilliant shades of red, blue, green and gold spurted out of the end of the wand.

"I-I have never seen such a strong connection between wand and wizard before," Ollivander murmured reverently, beaming as if his dearest wish had been granted. "This wand is one of a kind, absolutely unique. A woman with the oddest blue hair brought me the components. She told me that the wood was from a very ancient tree from an even older country. This tree is known as the Great Deku Tree by those who know of it. The core, however is from a mighty lava dragon. Very rare, and very powerful. You are destined for great things Mister Potter. Don't let this greatness corrupt you."

Harry paid for his new wand and left the shop, feeling very unsettled, but content. He glanced at the bird on his shoulder.

"I need to give you a name," he said to his feathered companion, brushing through said feathers where they transitioned between red and blue. It made a soft chirrup in response. Harry hummed, deep in thought before he slammed his hands together. The bird squawked awkwardly, and Harry stroked its crest in apology.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I've come up with the perfect name for you. What do you think of 'Ocarina'?"

.(Note of the Authory variety).

Hey~ sorry I take so long to update my fics~! Any way, pet and wand explanations! The first two wands Harry tries have no significance whatsoever. :D The third wand is my OCs wand, while the fourth is mine on Pottermore (AccioPhoenix18290 if ya wanna add me ;P) Fifth is p obvious, Harry's wand from the series. Sixth is basically a way to connect Link and Harry further. Plus it sounds cool~! Now onto Ocarina the phoenix. Thank you to the single person who voted in my poll, but I'm sorry I did not fulfill having Hedwig as his pet. Ocarina won't replace Hedwig entirely though~ no spoilers ;P Hope you all enjoy Ocarinas presence. Tell me what you think of her name! Also, the song she sings is Saria's Song from OoT, which is why Harry/Link is reminded of her.

kthnxbai


	7. Chapter 6: Train Ride

~Draco 3rd person~

Draco stood nervously before the Floo, waiting for his father to return with the Floo Powder. His snowy owl Artemis* was comfortably settled on his shoulder running her beak through his slick hair.

Soon, his father arrived carrying a mokeskin pouch of Floo Powder.

"Draco," his father said in the usual silky purr. "When you board the train, you must make sure you befriend the correct people. Especially Harry Potter if you can."

Draco nodded nervously, and on his shoulder, Artemis bobbed her snowy head, turning molten gold eyes on Dracos father. Lucius returned the nod, and tossed the Powder into the flames with a brisk flick. The roaring fire turned the brilliant green typical of Floo Powder. Draco braced himself, stroked his owls feathers, and stepped through.

After the brief tumble through the fireplace, he was in front of a scarlet steam engine. He looked around the crowded platform, stepping slightly from the fireplace as he did. Artemis gave a weak sounding bark as she tried to recover from the transportation.

When she recovered, her head swivelled to one side and she hooted particularly enthusiastically. She swooped off of Draco's shoulder and across the platform.

"Artemis!" Draco yelped. "Come back!" And with that, he darted after the snowy owl.

.(This is a Scene Change).

Ocarina fluttered off of Harry's shoulder, causing him to glance upward and see a snowy owl swoop towards him. He closed his eyes in preparation for the talons he was sure would rake across his face, but instead felt the weight of the bird settle where Ocarina had been sitting just moments before.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the owl.

"Hi," he said to it, stroking its soft feathers. He heard footsteps coming in his direction, and saw a blond boy running towards him.

"Artemis! There you are," the boy called, and the owl barked in confirmation before flying to him. The boy caught his breath and held a slim hand out to Harry.

"Thanks for finding Artemis," he said. "My name is Draco Malfoy." Harry took Dracos hand cautiously, as if it would bite him.

"My name's Harry Potter. And I didn't find your owl, she found me," he said with a smile. Draco's eyes widened infinitesimally before he smiled widely.

"Well, we should probably board the train and stow our trunks," Draco said. "Would you like to share a compartment?" Harry nodded quietly, trailing after Draco with his trunk in hand and both birds perched on his shoulders.

The owl and pheonix seemed deep in conversation, staring at each other. Artemis made an annoyed bark, and Ocarina replied with a soft hum. This continued on for a few seconds before Ocarina dug her claws into Harry's should just enough to draw a drop of blood, making a harsh croon at the snowy owl opposite her. Harry suddenly heard a gentle, feminine voice superimposed over Ocarinas normal trills and hums.

"This is my bonded, Snowbird." Artemis barked indignantly at that. "I don't care if your survival depends on a bond. This one is mine. If you're so desperate, go bond with Dragon Constellation over there!"

Artemis tossed her head and ruffled her wings before swooping away as Ocarina unveiled her impressive wingspan. Harry stroked her soft chest feathers, making a 'huh' noise under his breath, wandering onto the train.

He followed Draco to a compartment and, after lifting his trunk to the luggage rack, sat across from him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco attempted to start up a conversation.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked, not noticing Harry's confusion at the word house and continuing. "I hope to be in Slytherin myself." He grinned and began to daydream slightly about what it would be like.

The words "what's a Slytherin" broke Draco out of his reverie. He turned incredulously towards Harry, looking utterly scandalized.

"You," he began, "have never heard of Slytherin! What about Griffindor? Ravenclaw? Hell, even Hufflepuff!?" Harry just looked more confused with each house he named until he finally cried out.

"What the hell is a _Hufflepuff_!?" Harry yelped, baffling Draco. Draco just sighed and resigned himself to explaining the houses.

"Those are the four houses at Hogwarts," he started. "Your house is determined by your personality. Slytherins are chosen because of their cunning and ambition, but blood status doesn't hurt either. Griffindors are a bunch of idiots who tend to rush into a situation headfirst, or as they think, a courageous and chivalrous bunch. Ravenclaws are hailed for their intelligence whilst Hufflepuff takes the ones that don't particularly fit into any of the other houses." Draco finished his explanation with a grin, hoping he had made an unbiased impression on Harry, who was nodding thoughtfully.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" A voice called from the entrance, making them both leap at the sudden appearance of another person. They soon recovered from their startlement and Draco was first to request something.

"Just some chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties please," he said. The witch at the trolley nodded and counted out enough of both items for the two boys.

"That'll be 4 Galleons, dearie," the witch said, holding out her hand for said Galleons. Draco complied quickly and received the sweets.

He passed a pasty to Harry, who unwrapped it warily, as if the treat would bite him. Draco also opened a pasty.

As the two continued to work slowly through the small stack of pasties and frogs, the door to the compartment slid open.

"Pardon me," said the visitor. "But have either of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville has lost his."

"Sorry," Harry apologized quietly. "No toads in here, only frogs." He held up a chocolate frog with a chuckle.

"Maybe you could ask an older student to find it using a spell?" Draco suggested.

"Oh!" The visitor squeaked. "I don't know why I didn't think of that! Anyway, I apologize for bothering you. See you later!"

.(Nothing else really eventful happens*).

The train slowed to a stop, allowing the students to disembark.

"Firs' years!" Harry heard a booming voice cry. "Firs' years over here!" A swarm of eleven year olds moved towards the voice, muttering amongst themselves.

The path they were led along was dark, and a few stumbled but were helped up by their peers. The large group stopped at the lake shore and their guide bellowed out another instruction.

"No more' four to a boat!" Harry and Draco boarded one that had the girl who had been toad hunting, and a rather timid boy. Draco introduced himself, followed by Harry.

The other two gaped for a moment, but recovered enough to continue the introductions. The girl turned out to be one Hermione Granger, and the boy Neville Longbottom, who had lost the toad that Hermione now held.

The boats had arrived at the fantastical castle and the first years were lead to a grand doorway. The massive man that had led them this far slammed one huge fist into the oak wood with a resounding _BANG_.

A stern Professor McGonnagal opened the heavy doors and led the group inside. She gave a speech on the houses and left them in the hall.

Screams burst out amongst a few students, and Harry looked towards the source. A group of transparent figures had floated through the walls, discussing how someone named Peeves deserved a second chance. One of the figures noticed the group and addressed them.

"Ah, first years," the plump figure intoned, "waiting to be sorted. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house."

It was at that moment McGonnagal return and gestured them into the next area. Most gaped at the star spattered ceiling. Harry heard Hermione mutter something she read about but most of his focus was on McGonnagal, who was placing a small stool at the front of the Hall.

On top of the stool was a battered hat. After the hat was placed, a hush fell over the hall as a tear near the brim opened and the hat began to sing. Once the song was finished, McGonnagal stepped forward with a scroll of names and called the first years up. Harry only vaguely noticed as Neville went to Griffindor along with Hermione and Draco got his wish of being a Slytherin.

Harry drifted up to the stool when his name was called, not even registering the whispers that trailed him. He felt the hat slip down over his eyes.

"What do we have here?" A voice rasped in his ear. "It's the first time I've seen anything quite like this. Ah, but I know just where to put the chosen hero, the bearer of Courage could go nowhere but **_GRIFFINDOR_**!"

Harry slid the hat off his head and made his way to the Griffindor table, ignoring Dracos accusing glare in favour of pondering why the hat had called him the chosen hero and bearer of courage. He sat next to Hermione, still considering the mystery. The sorting ended with the final student going to Slytherin.

.(A/N).

Cliffy, sorry. Anywho, first point: Artemis! Yup. Told ya Hedwig wasn't entirely gone! Second point: the train. Just assume Ron sat with someone else and didn't move, 'kay?

See ya next time

-Skye


	8. Chapter 7: The Feast

**Terribly sorry for the wait**

~Previously~

Harry slid the hat off his head and made his way to the Griffindor table, ignoring Dracos accusing glare in favour of pondering why the hat had called him the chosen hero and bearer of courage. He sat next to Hermione, still considering the mystery. The sorting ended with the final student going to Slytherin.

~And Now~

As soon as the last student, and newest Slytherin, was settled, a man with a most impressive beard at the head table stood.

"For our newcomers," he announced, voice carrying through the massive hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. To our returning students, welcome back. I just have a few words to share before we begin, and here they are: nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak! Thank you!"

Harry turned to Hermione with a question on his tongue, but paused when he noticed her taking a slice of a chicken that certainly hadn't been on the table a moment ago. A massive, rich feast was spread across all five tables and Harry silently gaped before taking some of it onto his own plate. Between bites of the rich food, he turned to Hermione and asked the question that had been burning on his tongue.

"Is he mad?" Harry asked, and quite a few of the other Griffindors gave him identical looks before turning back to their meals. An older redhead turned to reply.

"Professor Dumbledore does seem that way, doesn't he? But he is a genius. Potatoes?" The redhead offered Harry a plate of delicious looking scalloped potatoes, which Harry politely declined. As he did, another redhead squeaked in fear as one of the ghosts slid through the bench beside him.

"Hello there," said the ghost, in a surprisingly cheery tone. "Welcome to Griffindor!"

"I know you!" The squeaking redhead shouted. "You're Nearly-Headless Nick!" The now-named Nick looked affronted.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind," he huffed.

"Nearly-Headless?" Hermione repeated questioningly. "How can you be 'nearly headless'?" A few other Griffindors blanched at her question.

"Why like this," Nick said, tilting his head off his shoulders with a shlup, showing how it was only held by the thinnest fibre of ghostly flesh. A few cries rang out from the first year Griffindors, and Harry found himself put off his appetite.

Thankfully, the feast finished soon, and Dumbledore stood again. He called for the students attention, and began to speak.

"Now that you're all fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices I'd like to announce. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Older students would do well to remember this as well. Our caretaker, mister Filch, has asked, for the 387th time in my estimation, that spells are not permitted in the corridors. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said, nodding sagely as he finished.

Harry stared at the old wizard for a moment, then glanced at the others at Gryffindor table. They were all solemn, except for a pair of twins, who glanced at each other and nodded sharply.

"Now," Dumbledore pronounced, "let us all sing the school song." Dumbledore flicked his wand and a ribbon twirled out, forming words in the air. Everyone began to sing to a different tune, causing a chaotic cacophony. Thankfully, the song finished quickly. The last ones left singing were the twins who had nodded when the forbidden corridor was announced.

The students were then sent off to their respective dorms, and Harry found himself in a group of other first years, trailing after the redhead who had offered him potatoes.

"Watch the staircases," the redhead said. "They like to change." As he said that, a staircase swivelled around, the students on it seemingly unbothered as they kept walking.

The first years soon arrived at a portrait of a large woman in a soft pink dress.

"Password?" She said imperiously.

"Caput Draconis," the redhead returned with equal haughtiness, and the portrait swung open to reveal a doorway.

"Boys' dorms are up the stairs and to the left, to the right for girls. You will get your schedule tomorrow at breakfast. Your luggage is already in your dorms. Good night." And with that, the redhead who had led them swirled away.


End file.
